voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Asahi Kakyouin/Character
Asahi Kakyouin is a selectable character in the game My Wedding and 7 Rings. Background Asahi is the illegitimate child of Gou Kakyouin and his mistress. His mother died shortly after he was born and he was taken into his father's household, but the Kakyouin family disliked him because he was born out of wedlock. He is always known as the "Black Sheep Child" and had a pretty hard and lonely time growing up. His older half-brother, Akira Kakyouin, made sure that he would never be able to take over the family business, so Asahi joined Kakyouin Industries's competitor Sanno Corp. and drove himself to the top. Insight Asahi Kakyouin - Insight.png Asahi - Forbidden Temptation Insight.jpg|Forbidden Insight Appearance Asahi has messy dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a lithe but muscular build. Outfits *'Business Attire:' Asahi wears a striped gray sweater with a white undershirt. He also wears a navy blue tie. He also wears striped gray pants with brown shoes. *'Casual Attire:' Asahi wears a magenta dress shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, a black vest, a black tie with white circular abstract patterns, and a gold watch on his left wrist. *'Sleeping Attire:' Asahi wears a black plush robe. Personality Asahi is an arrogant narcissist who doesn't bother accommodating others with his overbearing attitude and believes that he is desirable among women because of his looks and wealth. He's quick to smile when it comes to business, easily manipulating situations and outcomes to his favor (such as making you his personal secretary in order to get closer to you). His aggressive business strategies give him a somewhat infamous reputation in the company, but his capability doesn’t come as naturally as he would have people think it does; he’s a hard worker, and puts in a lot of effort to ensure he receives the results he desires. He is also quite childish (such as hating bitter foods and his refusal to admit that he's bad at something), and can be kind in his own way toward you, such as giving you a folder that he prepared to help you with the project. He also tends to blush very easily and becomes awkward when he thinks you are being too forward or when the other Special Exes say you and him look like a married couple. Summary of Routes Season 1= } Main Story After selecting Asahi, you are propelled into the lifestyle of the rich and famous. All of these luxuries stun you and at how easily Asahi can throw money around. While he remains that arrogant boss you know and feeling like he'll just make your life difficult, you come to learn that he is hardworking and was raised in a not-so-kind family who ostracized him. His older half brother also tries to undermine all his hard work on a project he so wishes to win. Will you and Asahi be able to work together and also deal with the Marriage Program? Epilogue Coming Soon... Sequel Coming Soon... Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon... - Forbidden Temptation Route= } Main Story Coming Soon... Epilogue Coming Soon... }} |-| Season 2= Love's Judge Coming Soon... Trivia *Asahi is fluent in French. *He has a vacation house on Hamilton Island in Queensland, Australia. *Asahi also has learned the art in tea ceremony, and is quite accomplished in judo and kendo. *He dislikes green bell peppers. Category:Asahi Kakyouin Category:My Wedding and 7 Rings Category:Character Page Category:Main Characters